In order to feel properly dressed for business or social situations, many people find that they try on multiple items of clothing, in different combinations, before they find the particular combination they feel most comfortable wearing on a particular day. This process of taking items of clothing on and off is especially time-consuming and, when one is pressed for time prior to an event or the start of a workday, can make life especially frustrating. It is therefore especially useful to introduce a method for recording and viewing a person's clothing ensemble using electronic methods in order to reduce the time they spend in choosing a particular ensemble on a particular day.